Gay/Spectrum
Are you wondering where you or someone else you know fits on the great Gay Spectrum? This page is intended to help you find out who and what is gay (and perhaps more importantly, who and what isn't gay). Please review our handy lists below for up-to-the-minute information, and check yourself against the Gaydar Spectrum scale provide. Not sure where you land on the Spectrum? Be sure to check out, The DeGeneres Paradox. For more general information about The Gays, including how they are ruining our country and why they are an abomination in the eyes of God, please see the Gay page. http://www.homorazzi.com/wp-content/uploads/2010/09/rolling-stone-glee.jpg http://boingboing.net/wp-content/uploads/2011/10/1058cbCOMIC-definitely-not-gay-man-gay-bar.jpg Definitely Not Gay * Stephen Colbert and Tad, the Building Manager * God-shaped Hole * Slutty women * Fred Phelps * R. Lee Ermey * Rick Santorum * John Hagee * Jerry Falwell * Eminem * Caesar Honeybee * Snake Marriage * Vatican * Pope Benedict * Oprah and her not-gay best friend Gail King * Aunt Jemima and Mrs. Butterworth * Polish Priests Ex-Gay * Jeff Gannon * Any formerly Gay Catholic Priest * Ted Haggard (again) * Daffy Duck * Ex-Gay Re-virgins Maybe Gaybe During the House of Representatives debate of HR3685, America's Defenders introduced a new term to describe the "Maybe Gaybe" category of gayness: perceived. * Troops * Scott McClellan * Torquemada * Karl Rove * Ken Mehlman : Outed by a known communist (Bill Maher) on Larry King, so this probably isn't true, right? * Steve Carell : According to Stephen, his fellow Daily Show correspondent is now the star of the Gay T.V. series "The Orifice" Delusions of Gaydeur ::::::* Madonna ::::::* Britney Spears ::::::* Wannabe Canadians ::::::* Anne Heche Ambiguously Gay * Janice Barrett Grahams * Ace and Gary * Bert and Erniehttp://www.latimes.com/entertainment/news/la-ca-sesame-street-20101024,0,4241529.story * Peppermint Patty and Marcie * Jay Leno * Carol Gay .]] * Hitler * Rainbow * John Kerry *Bill Clinton * Malcolm VII * St. Francis of Assisi * Minnesota * Sean Hannity and Alan Colmes * Ralph Reed * Navy * Air Force * Retarded * Walt Whitman * Womanliness * Wrestling * Spongebob Squarepants * Superman Closetly.... gay ::::::::* Chuck Noblet and Geoffrey Jellineck ::::::::* Log Cabin Republicans ::::::::* Jack Abramoff ::::::::* Lincoln ::::::::* Jon Stewart Gay Friendly * Margaret Cho * Jerri Blank * Orlando Bloom * Arianna Huffington * Wyoming * Deval Patrick * Liberals * Democrats * Bears * The Ethnics * Jeff Gordon ; you're just human.]] Pretty Darn Gay * Slutty men * New Jersey judges * Lance Bass * Kim Jong II * Mary Cheney * Doogie Howser * Paul Lynde * Andrew Sullivan * The Earl of Butt * Rent * The "Triangle," NC * New York Intellectuals * Bert and Ernie Way Gay Gay as the Day is Long *Ellen DeGeneres *John EdwardsThank you Ann Coulter for letting us know. * Taxachusetts * James Guckert * Mark Foley : Florida Democrat and NAMBLA member * Ted Haggard (out) * Freddie Mercury * Paul Barnes * Portland, Oregon * The Left-wing Queer as a Three Dollar Bill * Barney Frank * Tyrone Hunnibi * Pee Wee Herman * Boy George * The Dude-erus * Francois the French Communist Godless Gay Grizzly Bear * Dan Savage * Seattle, Washington Dangerously Gay Criminally Gay * Oscar Wilde * Alan Turing * Joe Orton * Valerie Solanas * St. Sebastian * Godless Sodomites NEA Gay * Tim Miller * Robert Mapplethorpe * Dumbledore UberGay * New York City's West Village * The People's Republic of San Francisco * West Hollywood, California * Every single bar on Broadway Street in Long Beach, CA * Boy George * Culture Club * French-Canadians * Peter Pan * The Left-handed * Gaysreal * Glory hole * Tom Cruise * Liberace * France * RuPaul See Also The DeGeneres Paradox Notes